In endovascular diagnostics and therapy of cardiac and vascular diseases access to the arterial system is generally necessary. Such access may be provided for example via the femoral artery or other vessels. After puncture of the artery, a vascular sleeve or introducer is implanted. The diagnostic or therapeutic catheter may be placed via this vascular sleeve or introducer. After termination of the intervention the sleeve or introducer is removed and percutaneous pressure is applied from the outside of the human body to the puncture site. Thereby, the puncture site can be sealed by compression with aid of the body's own coagulation.
Initially this requires a longer manual compression followed by a compression for several hours by means of an applied bandage. Not only but especially with obese patients, the pressure which can be applied to the puncture site is not sufficiently focused, so that increased bleeding into the perivascular tissue may occur. Such haematomas are threatening for the patient.
Vascular closure devices have been suggested which apply pressure to the puncture site from within the body. For example in WO 2010/096530 a tissue puncture closure device is described. In this tissue puncture closure device an anchor means is inserted into the blood vessel and a plug is provided on the outside of the vessel in the tissue. One disadvantage of this known device is that its design and thus manufacturing and handling is rather complex. In addition, the remaining of parts, in particular the plug, within the tissue requires use of material which is biodegradable. Furthermore the device may not be used with patients with allergic reactions to the materials used, in particular as the components of the device partially remain in the body.
The problem to be solved with the present invention is thus to provide a vascular closure device and positioning method which at least partially overcome these drawbacks. In particular, a solution should be provided, which allows for reliable and fast sealing of a puncture site in a vessel wall with minimal impact on the patient.